Stuck in the Middle of Nowhere With You
by paulmcuk
Summary: Dana’s uncle has just died. How lucky can a girl get? It means she can have a romantic vacation with Casey. And with Natalie. And Dan too. Still, romance is definitely in the air - eventually. But who gets romantic with whom?


"Natalie."  
  
"Hi Casey."  
  
"Did you hear the news?"  
  
"Sure, I was one of the first people Chris told."  
  
Casey frowned. "Told what?"  
  
"About him being gay."  
  
Casey blinked. "Chris is gay?"  
  
Natalie winced. "That wasn't your news?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then forget you heard it."  
  
"Chris is gay?"  
  
"Is he?"  
  
"You said he was."  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
"You didn't?"  
  
She shook her head. "No. Because if someone had told me something like that he, or indeed she for I did not say it was a he, would have told me in confidence and I am not one to betray a confidence."  
  
"You're not" agreed Casey.  
  
"Of course if that someone were officially 'out' then I would be free to discuss it openly, but since that is obviously not the case here I, naturally, didn't say anything."  
  
"I thought you did."  
  
"It would never happen."  
  
"Ok" said Casey. Then he frowned. "So is Chris gay or not?"  
  
"Chris who?"  
  
"Natalie!"  
  
"Hi Casey!"  
  
Casey grinned. "Isn't this how we started our conversation."  
  
"What conversation?"  
  
"The one about Chris being gay."  
  
Natalie opened her eyes wide. "Chris is gay?"  
  
"You said.....oh forget it. Did you hear the news?"  
  
"What news?"  
  
"The news about Dana's Uncle Mort."  
  
"Mort?"  
  
"Short for Mortimer."  
  
She shook her head. "Nope. What did he do?"  
  
"He died" said Casey with a grin.  
  
"Well there's no need to look so pleased about it."  
  
Casey shrugged. "I never knew him." He paused. "Come to think of it, neither did she."  
  
"He's still dead."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So why the happy face?"  
  
"Because he left her something in his will."  
  
"What?"  
  
"A cabin."  
  
"Nice."  
  
"In Vermont."  
  
"Nicer still. But why does that make you so happy? Is it a condition of the will that she marry you before she inherits?"  
  
"Not unless it's a really weird will" said Casey. "But Dana wants to go and check it out."  
  
"Natural enough."  
  
"A long weekend."  
  
"Best kind."  
  
"And she wants me to go with her."  
  
"She does?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Just the two of you?"  
  
Casey grinned. "There's only one of me."  
  
"You are in a good mood."  
  
"I have reason to be. This is it."  
  
"Is it?"  
  
"It has to be. Why else would she invite me if it wasn't it?"  
  
Natalie considered. "It sure looks like it's it."  
  
"It is."  
  
"But is it such a good idea?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You and Dana, in the middle of nowhere."  
  
"What's wrong with that idea?"  
  
Natalie shrugged. "I'm just thinking how easy it will be so easy to dispose of the body."  
  
"Who's body?"  
  
"Whoever gets killed by the other first."  
  
"Natalie."  
  
"Hi Dana."  
  
"Have you heard the news?"  
  
Natalie nodded. "My condolences."  
  
Dana frowned. "I'm not upset. I was never interested in Chris like that."  
  
"I was talking about your Uncle Mort."  
  
"Oh right." She shrugged. "I never knew him."  
  
"So how come he left you a cabin?"  
  
"Well, when I say I never knew him what I mean is I don't remember him."  
  
"Why, were you drunk?"  
  
"No, I was seven. When I last saw him anyway. I have pictures but no memory."  
  
"Where's he been since then?"  
  
"The world."  
  
"All of it?"  
  
Dana nodded. "Yeah. At least, the last time my Dad saw him he was setting off to travel the world."  
  
"And did he?"  
  
"Well he turned up dead in Tibet so he got at least that far."  
  
"Tibet" said Natalie nodding. "Good place to die."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"All that karma."  
  
Dana shrugged. "I guess. But you could say it was the quest for karma that killed him."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"He was climbing to a mountain-top monastery when he sort of, fell off."  
  
"Bummer."  
  
Dana nodded. "Apparently he was going up there to see the Dalai Lama."  
  
Natalie frowned. "But the Dalai Lama isn't in Tibet, he's in exile in India."  
  
"I know" said Dana. "But Uncle Mort was a little behind with the news."  
  
Natalie shook her head. "That's bad karma."  
  
"Isn't it? But anyway, he never had any children of his own so he decided to leave what he had to his niece and nephew. Everyone got something. Kyle got a boat, I got the cabin."  
  
"Hey a boat!"  
  
Dana gave her a look. "The cabin's better."  
  
"Oh, well sure it is."  
  
"It is" insisted Dana. "What can you do with a boat?"  
  
"Go sailing?"  
  
"The cabin's better."  
  
"Couldn't agree more." said Natalie. "Casey said you were going to go and check it out."  
  
"He wasn't wrong" said Dana. "Do you want to come with me?"  
  
Natalie raised her eyebrows. "Me?"  
  
"Yes you."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Dana thought about it. "I think I am. Don't you want to come?"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"Great."  
  
"But."  
  
Dana looked at her. "There's a but?"  
  
Natalie nodded.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I thought, that is Casey thought, or at least I think Casey thought...."  
  
"That I was taking him?"  
  
"That's what he thought."  
  
"I am."  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Of course. Casey and I alone in a cabin in Vermont. Do you think I would pass up the opportunity?"  
  
"I didn't think you would."  
  
"I wouldn't."  
  
"So what you want is for you and Casey to be alone."  
  
"Completely alone."  
  
"Nobody else."  
  
"Not a soul."  
  
"Except me."  
  
"Except you."  
  
Natalie spread her hands.  
  
"I'd expect you to be discreet of course" said Dana.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"The epitome of discretion."  
  
"Wouldn't it be easier for me to be discreet if I were someplace else?" said Natalie. "Like here for example."  
  
"No" insisted Dana, "I want you there."  
  
"But why? If you want to get Casey alone....."  
  
"I want to get him alone but I don't him to know that I want to get him alone."  
  
"You don't want him to get the right idea?"  
  
"You got it."  
  
"So you want me to come and play gooseberry?"  
  
"You can choose the fruit."  
  
"And then go lose myself in the woods at the appropriate moment?"  
  
"I knew I could count on you."  
  
Natalie shook her head. "No way Dana."  
  
"What?"  
  
"No way. I'm not wasting my vacation time chaperoning you until such time as you send me to my room."  
  
"C'mon Natalie" pleaded Dana, "it'll be fun."  
  
"No it won't"  
  
"Sure it will. There's woods, and a lake."  
  
"It could have the hanging gardens of Babylon for all I care. If I have one golden rule in life it's never go on vacation with a couple."  
  
"I thought your golden rule was never go to see any movie with an animal as the main star?"  
  
"Or child, animal or child."  
  
"It's usually both" said Dana.  
  
"Even worse" said Natalie. "Anyway, that is still my golden rule. I have two."  
  
"Two golden rules? Shouldn't one of them be a silver rule?"  
  
"They're both solid gold Dana. I have seen movies with children and/or animals as the star and I have been on vacation with a couple. I do not wish to repeat either of those experiences."  
  
"But I need you with me."  
  
"Is this for a movie or vacation?"  
  
"Vacation."  
  
"Too bad."  
  
"I thought you wanted me to get it together with Casey."  
  
"I do. And you will, whether I'm there or not. It's actually more likely if I'm not."  
  
"Please Natalie."  
  
"No. Not unless you bring someone along for me to play with."  
  
"Like who?"  
  
Natalie shrugged. "How about Dan?"  
  
"Dan?"  
  
Natalie nodded.  
  
Dana smiled. "I see."  
  
"No you don't see. I just want somebody to keep me company should a miracle occur and you and Casey actually get together."  
  
"And Dan's name just happened to come to mind?"  
  
"Why shouldn't it?"  
  
"Why indeed?"  
  
"Dana stop it."  
  
Dana contrived to look innocent. "Stop what?"  
  
"Implying."  
  
"I wasn't implying."  
  
"You were."  
  
"What was I implying?"  
  
Natalie shook her head. "I don't know. But you were definitely implying, or were on the verge of implying."  
  
"Do you want me to invite Dan or not?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No?"  
  
Natalie looked bashful. "I want to do it."  
  
Dana sighed. "Fine, you invite him."  
  
"Ok" said Natalie with a grin. "When were you thinking of going?"  
  
"Have you heard the news Dan?"  
  
"What news would that be Casey?"  
  
"About Dana's Uncle Mort."  
  
Dan nodded. "Yeah, too bad."  
  
"But not all bad."  
  
Dan looked at him. "There's a bright side?"  
  
"Well, a less gloomy side."  
  
"Do you mean the cabin?"  
  
"You've been talking to Natalie haven't you?"  
  
"Some."  
  
"So you know that Dana wants to go and check it out?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"And that she's asked me to go with her."  
  
"That too."  
  
Casey grinned. "This could be it Dan."  
  
"Could it?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Me and Dana stuck in the middle of nowhere with only each other for company."  
  
"Just the two of you."  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"And me."  
  
"What?"  
  
Dan grinned. "I'm coming too."  
  
"You are?"  
  
Dan nodded.  
  
"Who the hell invited you?"  
  
"Natalie."  
  
"Natalie's coming?"  
  
Dan nodded again.  
  
"I suppose Dana invited her."  
  
"I guess so" said Dan. "Didn't Dana tell you?"  
  
"It must have slipped her mind."  
  
"I'm really looking forward to it" said Dan.  
  
"So was I."  
  
"A few days away."  
  
"What could be better?"  
  
"And, naturally, if you and Dana.....you know.....me and Natalie will give you space."  
  
Casey nodded. "I just hope it's a big cabin."  
  
A FEW WEEKS LATER  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Casey dubiously. The four had assembled at Dana's before setting off. "Of course I'm sure."  
  
"It's a long way to Vermont."  
  
"I'm telling you it will make it. They don't build cars like this anymore."  
  
"They don't" agreed Casey. "They build new ones."  
  
"I can't believe you still have your first car" said Natalie.  
  
Dana shrugged. "Why not? It still works."  
  
"But it wasn't even new when you got it" protested Casey.  
  
"My Dad only had it a couple of years."  
  
"Why didn't you rent a car?"  
  
"Because I have a car."  
  
"Why don't we use my car?"  
  
"Because I have a car."  
  
"Why didn't we fly?" asked Natalie.  
  
"Because driving is fun."  
  
"Is it?"  
  
Dana nodded. "It gives us a chance to bond."  
  
The others looked at each other. "Do we need to bond guys?" asked Natalie.  
  
"I'd say we're pretty much bonded already" said Dan.  
  
"I'm definitely bonded" said Casey.  
  
"We're driving" said Dana.  
  
"Fine" said Natalie, placing her bags in the trunk.  
  
"Do you want me to drive?" Casey asked Dana.  
  
Dana was surprised he asked. "No."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"Right." He paused for a moment. "Because I will if you want me to."  
  
She looked at him. "Why would you want to drive? You're just done telling me what a wreck my car is."  
  
"I was only offering."  
  
"Well thanks but no thanks."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Just as long as you're sure."  
  
Dana sighed. "Casey, do you want to drive?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Too bad."  
  
"C'mon Dana, let me drive."  
  
"Why do you want to drive?"  
  
"Because I hardly ever get the chance to drive on the open road."  
  
"Neither do I."  
  
"Well yeah, but....." He trailed off.  
  
She gave him a look. "But what?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"But I'm a woman right?"  
  
"Well...."  
  
"And women shouldn't be behind the wheel of a car."  
  
"I never said that" he insisted. "I'm fully prepared to accept that women are perfectly good drivers."  
  
Dana smiled. "Did you hear that Natalie? We've just been vehicularly emancipated by Casey."  
  
"Great" said Natalie. "Do I get a free car with that?"  
  
"All I'm saying" said Casey, "is that women drive for practical reasons like....like shopping."  
  
Dana and Natalie both raised their eyebrows.  
  
"And work" said Casey hurriedly. "Probably more work than shopping in fact." He looked for help. "Wouldn't you agree Dan?"  
  
"Sorry Case" said Dan. "I'm pretending I don't know you until this conversation is over."  
  
"My point is" continued Casey, "that women drive to get someplace, men drive because they enjoy it."  
  
"You're saying that women don't enjoy driving?" asked Dana.  
  
Casey spread his hands. "It's a fact. That's why there are no women racing drivers."  
  
"Yes there are."  
  
"Not good ones."  
  
"There are!"  
  
"Name one."  
  
"Maria Teresa De Filippis."  
  
"She's a racing driver?"  
  
"She was, she's dead now."  
  
"Name a live one."  
  
"Giovanna Amati."  
  
"Any good?"  
  
"Formula one."  
  
Casey nodded. "Ok. Name another."  
  
"Marybeth Harrison."  
  
He looked at Natalie. "You name one."  
  
"Susan Kavanagh."  
  
Casey looked at Dana. "Can I drive anyway?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you have forgotten the most important aspect of this entire conversation."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
She smiled. "It's my car."  
  
"Oh, that's mature."  
  
Dana opened the driver's door. "Get in the front, you can make yourself useful."  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Changing tapes and feeding me candy."  
  
"Can I navigate as well?"  
  
Dana shrugged. "I don't know, can you?"  
  
"Where are your tapes Dana?" asked Casey.  
  
"In the glove box."  
  
"I just spent five minutes in your glove box and there's no tapes."  
  
"There is."  
  
"There isn't. There's a camera, a cell-phone, a personal organizer, five different types of candy, half a dozen lipsticks and a scarf. Oh yeah, and a pair of gloves. But no tapes."  
  
"That's right" said Dana, "I had to take most of the tapes out to fit everything in."  
  
"So we have no tapes?"  
  
"I thought I left some."  
  
Casey rummaged again. "There's one."  
  
"Well there you go."  
  
"Dana, it's an eight hour journey to Vermont. One tape is just not sufficient." He looked at the title. "Especially not 'Sounds of the Seventies Volume 3'."  
  
"That's a good tape" said Dana.  
  
"Only about as far as Albany. Then it becomes the most annoying tape since 'Donald Duck Sings the Beach Boys'."  
  
"When we get tired of it we can just put the radio on" said Dan from the back.  
  
"That's true" said Casey. "We can put the radio on."  
  
"No we can't" said Dana."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"The radio doesn't work."  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Nineteen Eighty Five." She noted Casey's stare. "I've been meaning to get it fixed."  
  
Casey shook his head. "I knew I should have taken a hand in planning this journey."  
  
"Just put the damn tape in" said Dana.  
  
Casey did so. A track began to play.  
  
"Should we sing along?" asked Natalie.  
  
"Not if you want to stay in the car" said Casey.  
  
"Sing-a-longs are part and parcel of car journeys" said Dan, coming to Natalie's defense. "Isn't that right Dana?"  
  
"Is it?"  
  
"Sure. It's all part of the bonding process."  
  
"Whatever you say Dan."  
  
Dan looked at Natalie. "I'll sing with you."  
  
"Oh God" said Casey.  
  
Dan and Natalie joined in with the song. "Clowns to the left of me, jokers to the right. Here I am, stuck in the middle with you."  
  
SIX HOURS LATER  
  
"Clowns to the left of me, jokers to the right. Here I am, stuck in the middle with you" sang Stealers Wheel for the umpteenth time.  
  
"Will you turn that damn tape off?" called Dan.  
  
Casey did so. "I warned you" he said. "I said we should turn off and find some place to buy some but......"  
  
"Forget the tapes Casey" said Dana.  
  
"That's what everybody said at the time."  
  
"We have more important concerns."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like we just passed a road sign."  
  
"Well it is a road. Roads tend to have signs."  
  
"Yeah, but this was a sign for Massachusetts."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"That's weird."  
  
"Is it?"  
  
"Sure it is. What's the point in having a sign for Massachusetts on this road? Massachusetts is in the opposite direction."  
  
"You think we should call the Highways Department and tell them?"  
  
"Somebody should."  
  
"You don't think that maybe they're right and it's us that's wrong?"  
  
Casey thought about it. "I suppose they have more experience at this kind of thing."  
  
"You mean, knowing what roads lead where?"  
  
Casey nodded. "You could say it's their department."  
  
Dana glanced at him. "Casey, are we lost?"  
  
"Absolutely not" he asserted.  
  
"Then where are we?"  
  
"The good old US of A."  
  
Dana shook her head. "Didn't you look at a map?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Last night."  
  
"And did you bring it with you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I memorized the route."  
  
"You memorized it?"  
  
"Well, the general direction."  
  
"And what was the general direction?"  
  
"North" asserted Casey. "Ish."  
  
"So how come we seem to be going South-ish?"  
  
"It's one of those twisty roads."  
  
"Twisty roads?"  
  
"Yeah" said Casey with authority. "They kind of double-back on themselves."  
  
"Casey, roads don't double-back. When you double-back it's either because you remember you left the oven on, or because you're lost."  
  
"It's the road" insisted Casey. "I saw it on the map."  
  
"Where was it a map of Casey?" called Natalie from the back, "Afghanistan?"  
  
"Guys don't need maps anyway" asserted Casey.  
  
"Obviously you do."  
  
He shook his head. "No we don't. We have an instinctive sense of direction."  
  
"I hadn't heard that."  
  
"Oh yeah. It's a primeval thing, from the days when the men would go out hunting, following the prey for hundreds of miles. Those guys had to know their way around."  
  
"I guess it got evolved out of you."  
  
"No" said Casey. "The problem is the car."  
  
"Don't blame the car Casey" said Dana. "It's name isn't Herbie, it goes where I point it."  
  
"I mean that the primeval sense of direction is not based on traveling on the inter-state."  
  
"It's not? If only they'd known how much easier it is."  
  
Casey ignored her. "We should be traveling cross-country, we'd be half-way there by now."  
  
"If we were traveling backwards we'd be half-way there by now" observed Natalie.  
  
"I like to keep my car on the road Casey" said Dana. "I'm quirky that way."  
  
"Looks like it's your fault for not driving an off-road vehicle Dana" said Dan.  
  
"It's my fault for once again forgetting just how stupid Casey can be."  
  
"Guess what I just found under my seat?" said Natalie.  
  
"What?" asked Dana.  
  
"A book."  
  
"Very useful, you can read us a story."  
  
"Ask me who it's by."  
  
Dana sighed. "Who's it by?"  
  
"Rand McNally."  
  
"Thank God."  
  
"I see you're familiar with his work."  
  
"More than Casey is anyway. Well done Natalie."  
  
Natalie examined the cover. "Admittedly, it's the 1983 edition."  
  
Dana smiled. "I wondered where that had got to."  
  
"I'd say another hour, hour and a half" said Casey.  
  
"Is that by road or cross-country?"  
  
"I'm not sure" said Casey. He held up the map and pointed to a line. "Are these straight bits roads?"  
  
Dana looked. "Well that one isn't, it's a train track."  
  
"So it is" said Casey. "We must be on this gray line running alongside it then."  
  
"Please tell me you're joking."  
  
"I'm joking" he replied with a grin. "I know exactly where we are."  
  
"Finally" said Dana.  
  
"Just shut up and drive."  
  
Dana grinned. Then she glanced in the rear-view mirror and saw something that made her smile even more broadly. "Awww, sweet."  
  
"What?" asked Casey  
  
Dana indicted with a backwards nod of her head. Casey looked, and smiled as well. There was Natalie and Dan fast asleep in the back. Natalie had kicked off her shoes and curled up on the seat, her head nestling against Dan's shoulder, his arm around her.  
  
"Looks like all the excitement has been too much for the kids" said Casey.  
  
"Take a picture" said Dana.  
  
Casey opened the glove box, extracted the camera and took a shot. The flash woke Dan who opened one eye.  
  
"What's happening?" he said.  
  
"Ornithology" said Casey.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just got a picture of some love-birds. Very rare."  
  
"I'm gonna tease her about this" said Dana.  
  
Dan glanced at Natalie snuggled up beside him. "She's only sleeping."  
  
"She can do that without your arm around her Dan" said Casey.  
  
"I'd only disturb her if I moved it."  
  
"You're mean you're enjoying it too much."  
  
Dan grinned. "I can think of worse ways to spend a long car journey."  
  
"I bet you can" said Casey taking another picture.  
  
Natalie opened her eyes. "Are we there yet?"  
  
ONE HOUR LATER  
  
"Uh oh" said Dana as the car made some spluttering sounds then ground to a halt.  
  
"What is it?" asked Casey.  
  
"We're out of gas."  
  
"What!" chorused her passengers.  
  
"How can we be out of gas?" asked Natalie.  
  
"Because we used it all."  
  
"We're not out of gas" said Casey pointing at the dashboard. "The indicator says we're still half full."  
  
"It's been saying that since 1991 " said Dana.  
  
Casey looked at her.  
  
"I've been meaning to get it fixed."  
  
"How the hell can you drive without knowing how much fuel you have?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"You guess?"  
  
Dana nodded.  
  
"And how often do you guess wrong?"  
  
"Hardly ever."  
  
"So we're just unlucky."  
  
"Don't blame me for this Casey" retorted Dana. "If you hadn't taken us on a magical mystery tour with your hunter-gatherer navigation methods we'd have been there hours ago with fuel to spare."  
  
"Oh great, so we'd have run out on the way back instead."  
  
"I'd have got some more by then. Besides, I always keep a can of gas in the trunk for emergencies."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Always?"  
  
Dana was about to reply, then she frowned. "Almost always."  
  
Casey closed his eyes. "Oh God."  
  
"Well there wasn't room for all the luggage so I took the can out."  
  
"Nice work Dana" said Natalie. "What do we do now?"  
  
"How far is it to the cabin?" asked Dan.  
  
"About ten miles I think" said Casey.  
  
"Is that by road or cross-country."  
  
Casey looked at the dense woodland that bordered the road on either side. "Probably best to stick to the roads."  
  
"You expect us to walk?" asked Natalie.  
  
"I'm just saying we could if we had to" replied Dan.  
  
"I suppose. Do you have a plan B?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"I have a plan B" said Dana.  
  
"Is it as good a plan as leaving the spare fuel behind?" asked Casey.  
  
"Better."  
  
"Better than walking?" asked Natalie.  
  
"Much better. In fact, it's actually not a plan B at all, it's a plan A. Dan's plan is relegated to plan B."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Sorry Dan."  
  
"Well let's hear this wonderful plan" said Casey.  
  
Dana smiled. "The plan is this. You open the glove box, pass me my cell- phone, and I call Triple-A."  
  
Casey stared at her. "That is a wonderful plan."  
  
"Thank you. I'll just call them and have them bring out some gas."  
  
"Way out here?" said Natalie. "They'll love you."  
  
"Hey, that's why I pay my membership fee. Let's see if they can live up to their commercials."  
  
TWO MINUTES LATER  
  
"No signal? What the hell does it mean, no signal?" Dana was glaring angrily at her cell-phone.  
  
"Let me try" said Dan.  
  
She handed him the phone.  
  
"No signal" he said after a moment, and handed it back to her.  
  
"These people" she said waving the phone around, "claim to have a 99 percent coverage in the continental United States. What are the chances of us being outside that?"  
  
"About one percent?" suggested Natalie.  
  
"I mean, what's the point of having a cell-phone if it only ever works when you're within six feet of a regular phone? When I get back I'm going to call them, from a land-line, and I'm going to tell them where they can stick their useless stupid phone."  
  
"So what do we do now?" asked Casey.  
  
"There's always my plan" said Dan. "Walk to the cabin and call for help from there."  
  
"You're assuming the cabin has a phone."  
  
"I am assuming that" agreed Dan. He turned to Dana. "Does the cabin have a phone?"  
  
Dana shrugged. "I don't even know what it looks like."  
  
"It's a thing about so big with a bit that you hold to your ear and another bit with some numbers on it."  
  
"I'm not leaving the car" said Dana ignoring him.  
  
"We could push it" suggested Natalie.  
  
"Do you really want to push a car ten miles?" asked Dan.  
  
"Uphill" added Casey.  
  
"Well I was thinking that you guys would do the actual pushing."  
  
"And what would you two do?"  
  
"Dana would steer and I'd provide whole-hearted encouragement."  
  
"That's no good anyway" said Dana. "If there's no phone we'd be just as stuck there as we are here."  
  
"But we'd be stuck with a roof over our heads" said Dan. "And beds."  
  
"Maybe there's gas up there" suggested Casey.  
  
The others looked at him dubiously.  
  
"There could be" he said. "The cabin likely has it's own generator, and gas to run it."  
  
"I'm not taking that chance" said Dana. "Show me the map Casey."  
  
Casey handed her the map and she poured over it. "There" she said.  
  
"Where?" said Casey.  
  
"That turn-off three miles back."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"It leads to a town."  
  
Casey peered. "I can't see it."  
  
"It's there" insisted Dana. "Peking."  
  
"Peking?" said the others.  
  
"I think you have the wrong map" said Natalie. "We're in America, unless Casey is a really bad navigator."  
  
"If there can be a Paris in Texas there can be a Peking in Vermont."  
  
"It's very small" said Casey.  
  
"So it's small. If it has people, it has to have gas."  
  
"How far is it?" asked Dan.  
  
"By road or cross-country?"  
  
"Road."  
  
"About three miles back to the turn-off, then say another two to the town."  
  
"Who's going to go?"  
  
"Well you're the one who's so keen on walking."  
  
Dan sighed. "Ok, I'll go. Do I at least get company?"  
  
"I'll come" said Natalie. Dan smiled at her.  
  
"No, it's ok" said Casey, "I'll go."  
  
"I don't mind" protested Natalie.  
  
"She doesn't mind" said Dana in support.  
  
Casey shook his head. "You stay here and keep Dana company. We'll go get the gas."  
  
Natalie and Dana watched the two men disappear around a bend in the road. Natalie had got in front, taking the seat vacated by Casey.  
  
"Thanks Natalie" said Dana.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For trying to give Casey and me some alone time."  
  
"Oh, right, no problem."  
  
"It's just a shame Casey chose that point to demonstrate that he can be a gentleman."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Dana gave Natalie a sideways look. "Unless of course, your motives were less pure."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean maybe you wanted some alone time with Dan."  
  
"That's ridiculous Dana."  
  
"Is it? You were looking pretty contented on that back seat with him."  
  
"Stop looking for things that aren't there Dana. So I fell asleep, big deal."  
  
"In his arms."  
  
Natalie smiled. "I'm just comfortable with Dan, that's all."  
  
"Like with a boyfriend?"  
  
"Stop it Dana."  
  
"You could do a hell of a lot worse Natalie. So could he."  
  
Natalie smiled. "Thanks. And I know I could. But there's nothing between Dan and I ok?"  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"I do say so. The purpose of this trip is to sort out your love life not mine, remember?"  
  
Dana laughed. "And didn't we get off to a great start? We argued the whole way up here."  
  
"You didn't argue."  
  
"What did we do?"  
  
"You bickered."  
  
"Bickered?"  
  
Natalie nodded.  
  
"Is that not the same thing?"  
  
Natalie shook her head. "No. There was no anger there. Admit it, you were only an inch away from laughing."  
  
Dana smiled. "When he came out with that garbage about prehistoric navigation......."  
  
"What made you so keen to volunteer?" asked Dan as they strolled down the road, jackets slung over their shoulders.  
  
"I had to get out of there" replied Casey.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if I'd stayed I'd have just have carried on fighting with Dana."  
  
"Were you fighting?"  
  
"Didn't you notice?"  
  
Dan shrugged. "Everything seemed normal."  
  
"That's my point. It's not supposed to be normal this weekend. It's supposed to be perfect. And yet I just can't stop myself having a dig at her every chance I get."  
  
"She gave as good she got" said Dan. "Better in fact."  
  
"She always does. But constant point scoring doesn't make for a romantic weekend."  
  
"Maybe she doesn't want a romantic weekend."  
  
"Sure she does."  
  
"Oh yeah" said Dan nodding, "that's why she invited Natalie, and allowed Natalie to invite me. Very romantic."  
  
"She just needs convincing."  
  
"And you think that fighting with her isn't the way to do it?"  
  
"I'm starting to think not."  
  
"I don't know Casey. It's a little late to start trying new tactics after all these years."  
  
Casey laughed. "Our relationship does seem to have been one of almost perpetual conflict."  
  
"Do you want to change that?"  
  
"I think I should don't you?"  
  
Dan shrugged. "I don't know. It's not like you fight or anything. You just butt-heads a little."  
  
"A lot."  
  
"Ok. But some people are just like that" said Dan. "They need it."  
  
"Are you saying it's a good thing?"  
  
"I'm saying it doesn't have to be a bad thing. Not for you and Dana."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because neither of you would appreciate the other if they just rolled over and took whatever you threw at them."  
  
"I guess that's true" said Casey.  
  
"Sure it is" said Dan. "All the sparring, the crossing of swords, it's just the way you communicate."  
  
"Communicate? We must be speaking different languages."  
  
Dan shook his head. "You just don't know when to stop. That's the key."  
  
"You think I should stop talking to her?"  
  
Dan smiled. "Hardly. Talk to her as much as you can, more than usual in fact. Just let one go occasionally."  
  
"Let one go?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Casey frowned. "Just occasionally though, right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Casey nodded. "I can do that. I think."  
  
"Sure you can. And it will be all the easier up here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She's away from the pressures of work up here. More relaxed."  
  
"She doesn't seem more relaxed."  
  
"She will be" said Dan. "If we ever get to the cabin."  
  
Casey smiled.  
  
The two men walked on for a few moments in silence before Casey spoke again.  
  
"Dan?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"If it comes to it, if I, you know, get the chance...."  
  
"Unlikely, but I'll buy it."  
  
"Would you keep Natalie occupied?"  
  
"Occupied?"  
  
"Just so we can have some privacy if we need it."  
  
"Sure" said Dan, "I'll keep her occupied."  
  
"You want the last piece of candy?" asked Natalie  
  
"Yes."  
  
Natalie frowned. "Are you sure?"  
  
"It wasn't a difficult decision."  
  
"Here" said Natalie handing it over.  
  
Dana looked at it, and at Natalie. "Oh have it if it means that much to you."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
As Natalie popped it into her mouth they both heard the sound of an approaching vehicle and got out of the car to meet it.  
  
"It's a tow truck" said Natalie when it rounded the bend. "Very handy."  
  
"I'm guessing it's not a coincidence" said Dana.  
  
The truck stopped in front of Dana's car and three figures got out, two of which the women recognized.  
  
"Look what we found" said Dan.  
  
"Evening ladies" said the third man.  
  
"I though you were going to get gas" said Natalie.  
  
"We did" said Casey.  
  
"They did" agreed the man walking to the back of his truck and unhooked a gas canister. "You want regular or unleaded?"  
  
"Regular" said Dana.  
  
"That's good" said the man, "'cos I don't have no unleaded." He carried the gas over to Dana's car and started to pour it in. "Say when."  
  
"Just fill her up" said Casey.  
  
"You got it."  
  
The job was soon done. "How much do we owe you?" asked Dana.  
  
The man thought for a second. "Call it an even fifty. Service included."  
  
Dana reached into her purse and pulled out her check-book.  
  
"Cash preferred" said the man.  
  
"I never carry more than twenty in cash" said Dana.  
  
"She's like the President in that respect" said Casey reaching for his wallet.  
  
"Pleasure doing business with you" said the man when Casey paid him. Then he got back in his truck and drove off.  
  
"We should have asked him where the cabin is" said Natalie.  
  
Casey looked at her. "I know where the cabin is."  
  
"We're here" said Casey. "Stop the car."  
  
Dana slowed but didn't stop. "There's nothing here Casey. We can't be there."  
  
"We must be" he insisted.  
  
"What makes you so sure?"  
  
Casey pointed ahead. "Because there's no more road."  
  
"Jesus!" exclaimed Dana, hitting the brakes just before she entered the trees.  
  
"We must have taken a wrong turn somewhere" said Dan.  
  
"No we didn't" insisted Casey. "I followed the directions to the letter."  
  
"Then where's the cabin?"  
  
"Maybe it fell down."  
  
"Maybe it's down that road" said Natalie pointing.  
  
The others looked. "What road?" asked Casey.  
  
"There. Between those trees."  
  
"That's a road?"  
  
"Well, track then."  
  
"That must be it" said Dana, reversing and maneuvering to drive up the track.  
  
The track was in poor condition and progress was slow but eventually they emerged into a clearing. Dana stopped.  
  
"Where's the cabin?" asked Natalie looking round eagerly.  
  
"There" said Dana pointing.  
  
"Behind the shack?"  
  
"That's not a shack."  
  
Natalie looked at her. "That's your cabin?"  
  
Dana shrugged. "It must be."  
  
"You should have held out for the boat."  
  
"Look, it hasn't been used for a long time. It's bound to look a little....disheveled."  
  
"It looks condemned."  
  
"I'm sure it will be ok inside" said Casey.  
  
Dana looked at him and gave him a smile. "That's right. It will." She put the car into gear and drove the final few yards to the cabin.  
  
Dan leaned forward and spoke into Casey's ear. "Good start Casey."  
  
"I guess that proves it's the right place" said Dana as the key Uncle Mort's lawyer had given her opened the door to the cabin. "Come on" she said to the others as she pushed the door open and walked in.  
  
"Abandon hope all ye who enter here" muttered Natalie, peering into the gloom.  
  
"Go on" said Dan, giving her a gentle shove.  
  
She turned to face him. "Be a good boy and get the bags out of the trunk."  
  
Dan gave her a wry grin and turned back for the car. "Come on Case."  
  
Casey stared at him. "Since when do you say ask how high when Natalie says 'Jump'?"  
  
"Since always" said Natalie.  
  
"Apparently since always" said Dan.  
  
Casey shook his head. "Wimp" he said. But followed Dan anyway while Natalie went inside.  
  
"Where's the light switch?" she asked.  
  
"There doesn't seem to be one" said a voice from out of the darkness.  
  
"No light switch?"  
  
"Not that it would do much good if there were one" said Dana coming to her side.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There's no electricity either."  
  
Natalie was still staring at her when Dan and Casey entered laden with all the bags.  
  
"Where's the light switch" said Dan.  
  
"There" said Dana, "isn't that better?" The oil lamp she had just lit was casting a surprising amount of light.  
  
"I'm not so sure" said Natalie. "I think this place looked better in the dark."  
  
"I think it's romantic" said Casey, earning himself another smiled from Dana.  
  
"Don't peak too soon" whispered Dan in his ear.  
  
"How many lamps do we have?" asked Natalie.  
  
Dan held the light to the closet where she had found the lamp. "Four" she said.  
  
"Oil?"  
  
"Cans of the stuff."  
  
"So we're ok for light" said Dan.  
  
"Great" said Natalie holding out her hand. "Give it to me."  
  
"Why?" asked Dana.  
  
"Because I want to go to the bathroom and I'd like to see what kind of animal life is in there before I get in there with it."  
  
Dana handed her the light and she opened the door to what she thought was the bathroom.  
  
"Er, Dana" she said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where's the bathroom?"  
  
"Isn't that it?"  
  
"Not unless this is the toilet" said Natalie holding up a yellow plastic bucket.  
  
"It's colorful" said Casey.  
  
"And functional" added Dan.  
  
"Well I'm not doing my functions in it"declared Natalie.  
  
"That's not the toilet" said Dana. "I hope."  
  
Dan opened another door which appeared to lead to some kind of small extension to the main cabin. "Aha" he said.  
  
"Bathroom?" asked Natalie.  
  
"Shower room" said Dan.  
  
"Toilet?"  
  
"At a pinch I guess, but I'd really rather you didn't."  
  
Natalie turned to Dana. "Where's the toilet Dana?"  
  
"There'll be one" she insisted, "somewhere."  
  
"Could that be it?" asked Casey pointing out of the back window. There, about thirty yards away, stood a wooden construction about three foot square and six foot high. Or it would have been six foot high if it weren't listing at a somewhat precarious angle.  
  
"Tell me it isn't so" said Natalie.  
  
"It's either that or the bucket" said Dana.  
  
Natalie sighed. "At this point, I'm past caring." Dana had lit a second lamp so Natalie picked it up and headed for the door.  
  
"Hold on" said Dana  
  
"I've been doing that for about two hours now."  
  
Dana reached into the closet from where she had taken the lamp and pulled something white out. She tossed it to Natalie. "I'm guessing there won't be any in there" she said.  
  
Natalie walked outside to the lavatory but stopped half-way there. She turned and saw three faces silhouetted in the window of the cabin. "Stop watching me!" she yelled.  
  
Dana drew the curtains.  
  
"How was it?" asked Dan when Natalie returned.  
  
"You want details?"  
  
"I meant the state of the lavatory."  
  
"About how it looks. Dirty, full of spiders, and falling down."  
  
"Sounds like most men's bathrooms I've been in" said Casey. "May I borrow your lamp?"  
  
"Good luck" said Natalie handing it over.  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Dan.  
  
"Eat, then sleep" said Dana. "It's been a long day."  
  
"Sounds good to me" said Dan. "What's for supper?"  
  
Dana looked at Natalie.  
  
"What?" said Natalie.  
  
"I asked you to bring the food."  
  
"And I did bring the food. Sandwiches lovingly crafted with my own fair hands. Cookies and potato chips lovingly bought from the Seven-Eleven. We ate them on the way up remember?"  
  
Dana stared at her. "Natalie, when I asked you to bring enough food for the trip, what did you think I meant?"  
  
"I though you meant sandwiches, cookies and potato chips for the journey. And cola."  
  
"That's not what I meant."  
  
"I was starting to suspect that."  
  
"What I meant was fruit and vegetables, canned food, meat and poultry for the whole weekend."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Don't say oh. Say it's in the trunk."  
  
Natalie gave a weak smile. "It's not in the trunk."  
  
The two women stared at each other for a few seconds while Dan switched his glance between the two. "Are you saying we don't have any food?"  
  
"Not since Natalie ate the last piece of candy."  
  
"So what are we going to do?"  
  
Dana shrugged. "Go to bed hungry."  
  
"And what about the rest of the weekend?"  
  
"Somebody" said Dana looking at Natalie, "will have to go shopping in the morning."  
  
"Shopping? Where?"  
  
"Peking."  
  
"You want Chinese food that bad?"  
  
Dana just glared at her.  
  
"Alright, already" said Natalie, "I'll go shopping." She looked at Dan. "Was there a grocery store in Peking?"  
  
"I saw a kind of general store place."  
  
"Good enough."  
  
The three turned as Casey came back in the cabin.  
  
"What's for supper?" he said.  
  
"Dana" said Natalie, "what are the sleeping arrangements?"  
  
"I usually do it lying down but it's up to the individual."  
  
Natalie smiled. "What I mean is, there's only one bedroom. And only one bed."  
  
"That's not a problem" said Dana.  
  
Casey grinned. "Just what did you have in mind for this weekend Dana?"  
  
"Nothing that would fulfill your fantasies Casey."  
  
"So where do we all sleep?"  
  
"Two in the bedroom" said Dana, "and", she said pointing at the couch, "two on that."  
  
The other three looked at the couch. "Cosy" commented Dan.  
  
"It folds out" explained Dana.  
  
"Ingenious" said Dan. "Ok, so we have two beds." He looked at the others and grinned. "Who sleeps with who?"  
  
"We could draw lots" said Casey.  
  
"Down boys" said Dana. "The only question here is which room Natalie and I will sleep in. Which one do you want Natalie?"  
  
"Actually" said Natalie, "I'd kinda like to share with Dan."  
  
All three stared at her.  
  
"Joke" she said with a grin. "We'll take the bedroom Dana." She hoisted her bag and carried it in. Dana shook her head and smiled before following her.  
  
When the two women had gone Casey leaned over to Dan. "Did I detect a look of excitement in your eyes for a moment there Danny boy?" he said in a low voice.  
  
Dan gave him a sideways glance. "Of course I was excited. I thought I was going to get out of sharing with you."  
  
"Good morning boys" said Natalie and Dana as they emerged from the bedroom.  
  
"Hi" they responded.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" asked Dana.  
  
"Casey snores" said Dan.  
  
"Dan steals all the covers" said Casey.  
  
"That's nice" said Dana smiling. "We slept like logs didn't we Natalie?"  
  
"Very tired logs" confirmed Natalie.  
  
"And we were both hungry" said Dan.  
  
"What's for breakfast?" said Casey.  
  
Dana looked at Natalie. "I think he's talking to you."  
  
"Ok" said Natalie. "I said I'll go shopping and I will. Can I just clean up first? We didn't have time to wash last night and I feel dirty as hell."  
  
"Me too" said Dana. "Has anybody checked on the plumbing?"  
  
"The shower works" said Casey. "There's a pump which draws well water straight into the tank"  
  
"Well that's something" said Natalie.  
  
"We might even be able to get hot water." added Dan.  
  
"Wow, how?"  
  
"There's a boiler out back"  
  
"Powered by what?"  
  
"Wood, as far as we can tell."  
  
"All mod-cons" said Casey.  
  
"I don't suppose either of you has gone out and chopped some wood" said Dana.  
  
"On an empty stomach?"  
  
"Alright I'm going" declared Natalie. "Can I borrow the car Mom?"  
  
"Ok" said Dana, "but no necking with boys in the back."  
  
Natalie smiled. "Care to join me Dan?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Remember" said Dana, "I said no necking."  
  
"Is sex ok?" asked Natalie.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Come on Dan" said Natalie picking up the car keys and heading for the door.  
  
"Do we fetch the shopping first?" he said following her.  
  
Dana stood watching Casey as he chopped wood. It was hot work and he had removed his shirt.  
  
"Great system this" he said. "You really need a shower once you've chopped enough wood to heat the water for a shower."  
  
"Do enough for the whole weekend" said Dana. "And for the stove as well."  
  
Casey bowed slightly and tugged at his forelock. "Yes ma'am, certainly ma'am" he said.  
  
Dana grinned. Then she pursed her lips. "Have you been working out?"  
  
"A little" replied Casey, "does it show?"  
  
"A little" said Dana. "Not that I see you in all your masculine glory that often."  
  
"Well, this isn't quite all my masculine glory."  
  
"I'll take your word for it."  
  
"Do I look like a lumberjack?"  
  
"You look like a guy with an axe."  
  
"Yeah, a lumberjack." He rested the axe against his shoulder and began to sing. "I'm a lumberjack and I'm ok. I sleep all night and I work all day."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's the lumberjack song."  
  
"I didn't know they had a song."  
  
"They don't. It's Monty Python."  
  
"Is it supposed to be funny?"  
  
"It gets funny later."  
  
"I should hope so. "She paused. "You know, Casey......." She was interrupted by the sound of an approaching car. "That must be our intrepid shoppers."  
  
"I guess" said Casey.  
  
They turned to watch as the car approached, parked, and Dan and Natalie emerged.  
  
"Whew" whistled Natalie. "Nice bod Case."  
  
"Thank you" he said. "We lumberjacks like to keep in shape."  
  
"Did you sing The Lumberjack Song?" asked Dan.  
  
"A bit of it."  
  
"It wasn't very funny" said Dana.  
  
"He can't have sung the right bit" said Dan. He burst into song. "He cuts down trees, he skips and jumps, he likes to press wild flowers. He puts on women's clothing, and hangs around in bars."  
  
"It could have been written about him" said Dana.  
  
"For that" said Casey, "I'm going to put my shirt back on."  
  
"So what did you get?" asked Dana when the groceries had been carried inside.  
  
"Not much" replied Natalie.  
  
"What's not much?"  
  
"Just the basics really. Milk, eggs, butter, cheese and bread."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Some tinned fruit and vegetables. Some cookies. Oh, and some coffee."  
  
"Thank God for that. But what about meat?"  
  
"No meat."  
  
"No meat?"  
  
"Well, we got some corned beef."  
  
"That's all?"  
  
Natalie nodded. "The guy said there was no call for it."  
  
"No call for meat? Where are we, Veggie, USA?"  
  
"He said everyone hunts for their own meat."  
  
"Everyone? Is that legal?"  
  
"We didn't like to ask" said Dan. "He had half a dozen guns sitting in an umbrella stand right there in the store."  
  
"But he did say that those who don't hunt barter with those who do" said Natalie. "And he said we might be able to find someone willing to sell us some meat."  
  
Dana thought for a second. "I have a better idea." She turned. "Casey?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Remember your cave-man friend?"  
  
"The navigator?"  
  
"That's the chap. Did he catch food as well?"  
  
"Did he ever."  
  
"Did you inherit those skills?"  
  
"Of course. All men can hunt, it's inherent. Right Dan?"  
  
Dan nodded. Then he adopted a native American voice. "We are men. We hunt for buffalo, elk, and chipmunks."  
  
"What is it with men?" asked Dana. "The first whiff of wilderness and they think they're Daniel Boone."  
  
"Have either of you ever hunted?" asked Natalie.  
  
"Not as such" said Dan.  
  
"I saw every episode of Grizzly Adams" offered Casey.  
  
"We're going to starve" said Natalie.  
  
"Nobody's hunting anything" said Dana. "Except maybe fish. Can you fish?" .  
  
"Sure" said both men.  
  
"So can I" added Natalie.  
  
"Stay out of this woman" said Dan in a pretend stern voice. "This is men's work." Natalie hit him.  
  
"Do we have fishing-poles" asked Casey.  
  
"We have poles" said Dana. "I found them in the closet with Natalie's emergency toilet."  
  
"So we won't starve after all" said Natalie.  
  
"Not if you can live up to your claims, no."  
  
"Great. I propose that we whip up breakfast while the boys stoke up the boiler. The we can go fishing after we've had a shower."  
  
"Good idea" said Dan. "Just one question. Where do we find the fish?"  
  
"In the lake."  
  
"What lake?"  
  
"This is Vermont. There has to be a lake. Navigator?"  
  
There was no response.  
  
"She's talking to you Casey" said Dana.  
  
Casey sniffed the air. "That way" he said pointing east. "Three miles."  
  
"It's that way" said Dana pointing west. "A mile and a half."  
  
"Oh" said Casey, "that lake."  
  
"I got one!" yelled Dana, frantically reeling it in. There was a brief flurry and the hook emerged from the water, minus bait, and minus fish. Dana looked at it glumly. "I don't got one."  
  
"Tough luck Dana" said Natalie.  
  
"It's not fair" moaned Dana. "You all have fish. Why can't I catch one?"  
  
"You reel it in too fast" said Natalie. "Be more patient."  
  
"I'm trying to be patient" said Dana. "But it doesn't come naturally. And how the hell do you cast like that?" she added looking at Dan as he sent his hook gliding gracefully into the water.  
  
"It's all in the wrist" said Dan.  
  
Dana looked at her wrist. "The what?"  
  
"Here" said Casey laying down his pole and walking over. "I'll show you." he stood behind Dana and reached around her to guide her. She looked around and caught his eye.  
  
"Do you mind?" he asked.  
  
"No."  
  
He smiled. "Put your right hand further back, there that's right. And your left......"  
  
Natalie and Dan watched them for a while then looked at each other. "I don't think we'll get any more fish out of those two" said Dan.  
  
"Who's going to gut them?" asked Natalie as they gathered around the table looking at their catch. Between them they had managed to bring in six decent sized trout and eight, smaller, perch.  
  
"Don't look at me" said Dan. "I'm Jewish."  
  
"What does being Jewish have to do with anything?"  
  
"I don't know. But ever since I was a kid, if I wanted to get out of something, all I had to say was that I was Jewish. Worked like a charm. Unless the person doing the asking was also Jewish."  
  
"Well it won't work this time Dan."  
  
"I'll do it" said Casey.  
  
"You will?" asked Dana.  
  
"Sure. My mom was squeamish so if I ever wanted to eat anything I caught I had to do the messy stuff myself." He pulled out a hunting-knife. "It's been a while but I think I can still remember."  
  
"Be sure and take the heads off" said Natalie.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I can't eat anything that's looking back at me."  
  
After the meal, which all thought delicious, they sat around silently enjoying coffee by lamp-light.  
  
"Did anybody see a boat at the lake?" asked Dana suddenly.  
  
There were three variations on the word "no" in reply.  
  
"Why?" asked Casey.  
  
"I just remembered that Uncle Mort's lawyer said there was a boat."  
  
"I thought your brother got the boat" said Natalie.  
  
"That was a big boat. But there's supposed to be a small rowing boat moored at the lake."  
  
"I didn't see it."  
  
"In a boat-house."  
  
"That was a boat-house?"  
  
Dana frowned "What was a boat-house?"  
  
"I saw some kind of small hut, a few hundred yards from where we were fishing."  
  
"Well why didn't you say?"  
  
"I thought it was a shelter. If it started to rain I was going to triumphantly point it out."  
  
"That must be the boat-house" said Casey.  
  
"Great" said Dan. "We can go boating."  
  
"Sounds good to me" said Dana. "In the meantime, I'm going to bed. Are you coming?"  
  
"Who are you asking?" asked Natalie with a grin.  
  
"I'm asking you."  
  
"Sorry guys" said Natalie as she rose to follow Dana, "I tried."  
  
"First person awake stokes up the boiler" declared Dana, looking back as she entered the bedroom. Casey and Dan looked at each other.  
  
"Do you get the feeling she was talking to us?" said Dan.  
  
"Most assuredly" said Casey. He gestured to the couch/bed. "Make up the bed Dan."  
  
"And what will you be doing?"  
  
"Taking my life in my hands."  
  
"Bathroom?"  
  
"You know it."  
  
"What's for breakfast?" asked Natalie emerging from the bedroom to find the two men dressed and busy at the stove.  
  
"Fish" replied Casey.  
  
"Great. Is the water hot?"  
  
"It is" said Dan.  
  
"I'm impressed. How come you two are up and at it so early?"  
  
"Dan can't wait to play with the boat."  
  
Dan gave him a stern look. "Casey, you should never play with a boat."  
  
"There's the boat-house" said Dan pointing.  
  
"More of a boat-shack" said Natalie.  
  
"Will you quit dissing my property?" said Dana.  
  
"Just being accurate."  
  
They approached the boat-house and Dan looked inside. "Hey, two boats."  
  
"Two?" said Dana. "There's only supposed to be one."  
  
"Well there's two."  
  
"Great" said Natalie. "We can race."  
  
"Good idea" said Casey. "Boys versus girls?"  
  
Natalie gave him a look. "Don't think we couldn't Casey."  
  
"So are we on?"  
  
"We are not. I know how embarrassing it is for guys to be beaten by girls so we'll have mixed teams. You and Dana, me and Dan."  
  
"Who put you in charge of team selection?"  
  
"Do you object?"  
  
Casey considered. "No."  
  
"We're a little behind" said Dan as he watched Casey and Dana's boat streak ahead of them.  
  
"Well if you were any kind of gentlemen" said Natalie, "you would do the rowing."  
  
"I thought you believed in sexual equality?"  
  
"I do" said Natalie. "When it's to my advantage. So are you going to row or not?"  
  
"And be accused of oppressing you?"  
  
"I don't mind being a little oppressed."  
  
Dan grinned. "Ok, let's switch."  
  
They both stood up and the boat swayed dangerously.  
  
"Steady" said Dan.  
  
"I am steady" insisted Natalie. "It's the boat that's wobbling."  
  
They both edged gingerly to the middle of the boat. Dan took hold of her. Natalie returned his grasp and they circled slowly round till Dan was able to take his seat at the oars and Natalie at the passenger end.  
  
Dan started to row. "We'll never catch them" he said.  
  
"Doesn't matter" said Natalie, laying back and trailing her hand in the water. "Let's take it nice and easy."  
  
"Do you think they've gone back to shore?" asked Dana. Having realized that the race was no race at all Casey had eventually stopped rowing flat-out and had given Dana a shot at the oars. Since then they had cruised gently around for twenty minutes but had seen no trace of the other two.  
  
"Possibly" said Dana.  
  
"They're probably too embarrassed to show their faces after I left them for dead in the race."  
  
"You were rowing against Natalie Casey."  
  
"Yeah" admitted Casey. "But even so, it was pretty impressive. Don't forget, our's is a bigger boat. Heavier."  
  
"Ok Stephen Redgrave."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"He's only won gold medals for rowing at five consecutive Olympic games. And he's favored to take a sixth in Sydney."  
  
"Oh yeah, him. I could take him."  
  
"Sure you could." She scanned the lake. "Where are they?"  
  
Casey looked around too. "Over there" he said pointing in the distance. "I see a boat."  
  
Dana looked, and frowned. "That's an empty boat Casey!"  
  
They looked at each other. "Switch places" said Casey. "I can get us there quicker."  
  
Dana offered no argument. They quickly changed places and Casey struck out to where the empty boat was drifting.  
  
"What could have happened Casey?" said Dana, fear evident in her voice.  
  
"Don't worry" he replied between strokes. "They probably just tipped over."  
  
"Tipped over!"  
  
"They can both swim" he soothed. "They'll be fine."  
  
As they approached the other boat Dana began to scan the banks. "I don't see them."  
  
"Get ready to grab the boat" said Casey as they closed in.  
  
Dana got ready to reach out. Her eyes were fixed on the boat when two smiling faces appeared over the edge.  
  
"Gotcha!" shouted the faces.  
  
Dana stared at them for a moment. "I'm going to kill you two when we get to shore" she declared. "First I'll hug you. But then I'll kill you."  
  
"Were you worried?" asked Natalie getting back into her seat.  
  
"What? Seeing your boat drifting apparently empty on the lake? No, not worried at all."  
  
"I thought you said you should never play around in boats" said Casey to Dan.  
  
"I did say that" said Dan. "What I should have said was that you should never play around in boats unless it's to play a really funny joke." Natalie and Dan burst out laughing while Dana and Casey scowled at them.  
  
"That was very irresponsible" said Dana.  
  
"We know" laughed Natalie. Then she stopped laughing and looked down. "Hey, where did all this water come from?"  
  
Dan looked too. "We're leaking."  
  
"Well stop it!"  
  
"Where's it coming from?"  
  
"How the hell should I know?"  
  
Casey grinned. "Now we know why there was only one boat listed in the will" he said. "The other is unseaworthy."  
  
"We're not at sea" said Dan despite his predicament..  
  
"You look all at sea to me Dan."  
  
"Bail!" said Natalie.  
  
"What with?" asked Dan.  
  
"We're sinking!"  
  
"I see that." He looked at Dana and Casey's boat. "We'll have to get into your boat" he said.  
  
Dana smiled. "I don't think so Dan."  
  
Natalie gave her a shocked look. "We're sinking here Dana."  
  
"Poetic justice I call it."  
  
"You wouldn't leave us."  
  
"Wouldn't I? Casey, set sail for port."  
  
"Aye aye captain" said Casey and started to row.  
  
"Come back!" yelled Natalie.  
  
"If you start rowing, you might just get to shore before you sink" said Dana with a smile. Natalie looked at Dan. "Well don't just sit there Dan. Row!"  
  
"Are you talking to me yet?" asked Dana.  
  
"I got wet Dana. I don't like getting wet." Dan had managed to get almost to shore before the boat sank, but they had still been in three feet of water when they had to abandon ship.  
  
"You were dry before you got home."  
  
"Only because it was such a hot day. I could have caught pneumonia otherwise."  
  
Dana smiled. "Well I have something to cheer you up."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"This" she said holding out a bottle of wine.  
  
"Ooh goody" said Natalie.  
  
"And this" added Dana holding out a long flat box.  
  
"Monopoly?"  
  
"What better way to pass the evening?"  
  
Natalie shrugged. "Could be fun I guess. Hey guys" she called to Dana and Casey who were washing up after dinner, "we're playing Monopoly tonight."  
  
"Can't we play poker instead?" asked Casey.  
  
"Dana wants to play Monopoly" said Natalie.  
  
"Ok" said Casey.  
  
"Crawler" whispered Dan.  
  
"What made you bring Monopoly?" asked Dan.  
  
"I didn't" replied Dana as she opened the box and laid out the board. "I found it here."  
  
Casey looked at the board. "That's weird" he said. "It's all different."  
  
"It's the London edition" explained Dana.  
  
"How in the world did a London edition of Monopoly wind up in a disused cabin in Vermont?"  
  
"Uncle Mort must have picked it up on his travels."  
  
"Well I guess it makes the game seem more exotic" said Dan.  
  
Natalie leaned over to look. "I've been there" she said pointing. "And there."  
  
"When were you in London?" asked Dana.  
  
"When I was sixteen. Family vacation. Oh, I've been there too."  
  
"Knowing the area doesn't give you a tactical advantage Natalie" said Casey.  
  
"I don't need and advantage" said Natalie. "I play a mean game of Monopoly. What are you doing Dan?"  
  
"Choosing my token."  
  
"You've chosen the little boot."  
  
"Indeed I have."  
  
"But I want to be the little boot."  
  
"So do I."  
  
Natalie put on a sad face and tilted her head to one side. Dan passed it over.  
  
"Thanks Dan."  
  
"I think we should quit" said Casey.  
  
"But I'm winning" said Natalie.  
  
"It's been four hours Natalie" said Dana.  
  
"I agree" said Dan. "I've been here before. Nobody has a decisive lead, we all have more money than the bank, and we just keep circulating the money between us. This is the type of game that winds up in the Guinness Book of World records."  
  
"But I have hotels on Mayfair and Park Lane. They've got to pay off sometime."  
  
"Ok" said Casey. "Hand's up everyone who votes Natalie the winner." All three raised their hands. "Congratulations Natalie" he said, "you win."  
  
Natalie looked grumpy. "It's not the same" she complained. "I wanted to bankrupt you all."  
  
"Never mind" said Dana. "Have another glass of wine."  
  
This cheered Natalie up and she held out her glass for Dana to pour. "How many bottles did you bring?"  
  
"Four."  
  
Natalie frowned. "How many did we drink tonight?"  
  
"Four."  
  
Natalie shrugged. "Ah well."  
  
Some time later they were all sitting on the floor, in the warm glow of the lamplight. They had moved on from wine to coffee and the empty cups now joined the wine glasses and the remains of the Monopoly game in the middle of the room. Conversation had ruled for a while but now they sat in silence. At some point in the evening, nobody could remember when, Dana had moved closer to Casey and was now snuggled up against him, his arm around her. Both were fast asleep.  
  
Natalie and Dan saw this and exchanged smiles. Then Natalie moved over beside him. "I feel left out" she complained in a whisper.  
  
"Well we can't have that can we" said Dan as he put his arm around her. "Should we wake them?" he added, gesturing at the other two.  
  
"Later" said Natalie. "I'm just getting comfortable."  
  
"Wake up you two" shouted Dana.  
  
Casey and Dan opened their eyes.  
  
"What time is it?" asked Casey.  
  
"Late" said Dana. "That's what comes of staying up half the night."  
  
"I don't even remember going to bed" said Dan.  
  
"Well you did. Now you can get out of it and fire up the boiler. I want a shower."  
  
"What's the plan for today?" asked Casey as he pulled on his pants.  
  
"I thought we could go for a hike."  
  
"A hike? Where to?"  
  
"Up to the top of Mount Williams."  
  
"You want to climb a mountain?" asked Dan.  
  
"It's only a small one. More of a big hill really."  
  
"And what do we do when we get there?"  
  
"Enjoy the view, have a picnic, and come back down again."  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
"Do you have a better idea?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I thought not."  
  
"I'm going to the bathroom."  
  
"Not before me" said Casey sprinting for the door. Dan set off in hot pursuit.  
  
When they had gone Natalie emerged from the bedroom. "What's for breakfast?" she asked.  
  
"Fish" said Dana.  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Are there bears in these woods?" asked Natalie.  
  
"Oh yeah" said Dan.  
  
"Big ones" added Casey.  
  
Natalie stopped. "You're kidding right?"  
  
"No" said Casey.  
  
"Well, do we have a gun?"  
  
"Of course we don't have a gun" said Dana. "You know how I feel about hunting."  
  
"I'm against hunting too" said Natalie. "The thing is I'm also against it when bears do it. At least when we are the prey."  
  
"You'll be ok Natalie" said Casey. "It's a well known fact that bears are Catholic."  
  
"And the Pope craps in the woods?"  
  
"Did I get that the wrong way round again?"  
  
"It's not the bears that you have to worry about" said Dan. "It's the Bigfoots."  
  
"Bigfoots?"  
  
Dan nodded. "And I'm not talking about Casey."  
  
"There are no Bigfoots in these or any other woods."  
  
"Sure there are."  
  
"No there aren't. They're a myth."  
  
"Ms. please Natalie" said Dana. "This is the 21st Century after all."  
  
Natalie laughed. "How much farther?"  
  
"We've barely started Natalie. I'd say another half-hour to get out of the woods, then maybe two hours to the top."  
  
"Whose idea was the mountain-top picnic again?" asked Dan.  
  
"You know whose" said Dana.  
  
"But all you need for a picnic is grass right? We had grass right outside the cabin."  
  
"Was that the green stuff?" said Dana with a grin. "You should have said."  
  
"Come on Dan" said Casey. "It'll be good for you, get you fit."  
  
"Hey, I'm fit" said Dan. "I'm not worried for myself. I'm just thinking about Natalie."  
  
"Hey!" said Natalie. "I could beat you to the top of any mountain Mr. Rydell."  
  
Dan looked at her. "Do you really think so?"  
  
"No."  
  
Dan grinned. "If you get tired, I'll carry you."  
  
Natalie grinned back. "I might just hold you to that. But in the meantime...." She held out the ruck-sack she was carrying. ".....you can have a turn at carrying the provisions."  
  
"How does it look?" asked Dan. Having reached the mountain-top, he and Casey had built a fire on which to cook the fish they had brought with them.  
  
"Like a camp-fire" said Dana.  
  
"It's a work of art" protested Casey.  
  
"It's not very big."  
  
"Natalie's fetching more wood" said Dan. "But we can get this lit now."  
  
"Do it."  
  
"Ok" said Casey. He rummaged in the ruck-sack. Then he rummaged some more. "Dana?" he said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where are the matches?"  
  
Dana stared at him. "Aren't they in there?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why aren't they in there?"  
  
"I don't know Dana, I didn't pack it."  
  
Dana thought for a moment about who did pack the ruck-sack. "I'm going to kill her."  
  
"Maybe she has them in her pocket" suggested Casey.  
  
"No she doesn't" said Dan.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Look at what she's wearing. Tight shorts, tight T-shirt. If she'd been carrying matches there would have been a bulge where there isn't usually a............" He noticed that Dana was giving him a funny look. "Not that I was looking or anything" he added.  
  
"I'm gonna tell her" said Dana.  
  
"I wasn't looking" insisted Dan.  
  
"Yes you were. And I'm gonna tell her."  
  
"Could we turn our attention to the problem of the fire?" asked Casey. "How are we going to light it without matches?"  
  
"We could eat the fish raw" said Dan.  
  
"Raw?"  
  
"Call it sushi."  
  
"I'm not eating it raw."  
  
"Don't you guys know how to light a fire without matches?" asked Dana looking from one man to the other.  
  
"Should we?" asked Dan..  
  
"Of course. Weren't either of you in the Boy Scouts?"  
  
Casey and Dan looked at each other. "No" they chorused.  
  
Dana shook her head. "Sometimes I despair at the state of American manhood."  
  
"Don't you have that lit yet?" shouted Natalie returning with more wood.  
  
"We're having a little difficulty" said Dan.  
  
"And neither of these two were in the Boy Scouts" added Dana.  
  
"Really? I was" said Natalie coming to them and dropping her armful of wood on the ground..  
  
They all looked at her. "What?" asked Dana.  
  
"I was in the Boy Scouts."  
  
"Were you confused as a child?" asked Casey.  
  
"You'd think somebody would have noticed" said Dan.  
  
Dana shushed them. "How did you wind up in the Boy Scouts?"  
  
"There weren't enough boys to make up a troop, so they let girls join. I wasn't the only one."  
  
"Did you have any problems?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What were camping trips like?" asked Casey.  
  
Natalie grinned. "They were lot's of fun."  
  
"Did they show you how to start a fire in between all the fun?" asked Dana.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Ok then" said Dana pointing, "go to it."  
  
"Come on baby" said Dan with a grin, "light my fire."  
  
Natalie grinned back. "No problem." She crouched down and examined the fire. "Not bad" she commented, "you have plenty of kindling in there." She looked up. "Where are the matches?"  
  
The other three stared at her. "Matches?" said Dana.  
  
"I find they help."  
  
"If we had matches we wouldn't need a Boy Scout" said Casey.  
  
"Well what did you expect me to use?"  
  
"A couple of sticks."  
  
"A couple of sticks?"  
  
"I thought Boy Scouts were supposed to be able to light fires with a couple of sticks."  
  
"They can."  
  
"But you can't?"  
  
"Sure I can" she affirmed. "In theory."  
  
Casey sighed. "In theory?"  
  
"Well yeah" said Natalie. "I mean, they told us how to do it and everything. But when it came to the practical test most of us just waited till the scout leader wasn't looking and then got out the matches."  
  
"Are you saying you can't light the fire?" asked Dan.  
  
"Sure I can light it" said Natalie. "Just as soon as somebody goes back to the cabin for the matches."  
  
"Getting there and back would take almost six hours" protested Dan.  
  
"It'll take longer than that if I use sticks." She gave Dana an accusing look. "I can't believe you forgot the matches."  
  
"Me? You were the one who packed the ruck-sack."  
  
"You asked me to pack the food. I packed the food. Nobody said anything about matches."  
  
"You don't have them in your pocket then?" asked Casey with a grin.  
  
"Not in these shorts Casey."  
  
"That's what we figured."  
  
"Why don't we just forget the fire" said Dan. "Let's just go back to the cabin and cook there."  
  
"Oh, here" said Dana, tossing an object at Natalie, who caught it.  
  
Natalie looked at what she had caught. "A cigarette lighter?"  
  
Dan looked at Dana. "You had that the whole time? Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"She didn't tell us because she's supposed to have quit smoking" said Casey.  
  
"I have quit smoking" protested Dana.  
  
"Then why the lighter?" asked Natalie.  
  
"I just carry it for sentimental reasons."  
  
"Do you have any cigarettes?"  
  
"I carry those for sentimental reasons too."  
  
After their meal they sat looking out at the landscape stretched out before them.  
  
"Pretty isn't it?" said Natalie.  
  
"It is" agreed Dana.  
  
"It was a good idea of mine to climb up here" said Dan.  
  
Dana looked at him. "Whose idea?"  
  
"Ok, yours. But it was still a good one. There's a great sense of achievement in reaching the top."  
  
"I know what you mean" said Casey.  
  
"There are bigger mountains if you'd like an even greater sense of achievement" suggested Dana.  
  
Dan and Casey exchanged glances. "I think my sense of achievement is about the right size" said Dan.  
  
"Yeah" said Casey, "I'd say the achievement sense was at the optimum level right now."  
  
"Cowards."  
  
"Not at all" said Dan. "We just don't want to start something that you can't finish."  
  
"What?" said Dana.  
  
"I never said that" said Casey.  
  
"What Dan?"  
  
"Just a joke Dana."  
  
Dan gave him an evil smile. "Very funny Dan. Hey Natalie."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Dan realized Dana's intentions. "Dana don't."  
  
"Natalie, do you know why Dan was walking behind you most of the way up here?"  
  
Natalie grinned. "Of course. He was looking at my ass."  
  
"I wasn't" protested Dan.  
  
"Sure you were" said Natalie. "I have a cute ass."  
  
"I'm going to walk in front on the way back" said Dan.  
  
"Good. Then I can look at your ass."  
  
"Ow!"  
  
Casey, Natalie and Dan turned to see Dana, who had been bringing up the rear, sprawled on the ground. They hurried to her side.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Casey.  
  
"I think so" said Dana. "I just tripped on that stupid root" she added, giving the offending root a kick with her good leg.  
  
"That one nearly had me too" said Dan.  
  
"Can you stand?" asked Natalie.  
  
"Sure." Dana held out her hand to Casey who helped her to her feet. She winced slightly but seemed ok."  
  
"Can you walk?" asked Natalie.  
  
"Sure" said Dana taking a step forward. She winced more strongly this time. "Or maybe not."  
  
Dan looked at Casey. "I guess we could carry her between us."  
  
"It's not that bad" said Dana. She took another step. "Ouch! Actually it is that bad."  
  
"Grab a leg each guys" said Natalie.  
  
"There's no need for that" said Dana. "I can manage....." She glanced at Casey. "....as long as I have someone to lean on."  
  
Casey smiled. "Lean on me."  
  
Casey put his arm around Dana and leant against him as she hobbled slowly along. They walked on at this pace for a while before Dana stopped.  
  
"This is going to take forever" she said.  
  
"Grab a leg" said Natalie.  
  
Dana shook her head. "Why don't you two go on ahead?"  
  
"We're not going to leave you."  
  
"I'll be fine. Casey will stay with me, won't you Casey?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"And you two can get supper ready. And tidy up, and start packing. Then we won't have so much to do before we set off in the morning."  
  
Natalie and Dan looked at each other.  
  
"Devilishly logical isn't she?" said Natalie.  
  
"There's no arguing with her."  
  
Natalie turned back to Dana and Casey. "Are you sure you two will be ok?"  
  
"We'll be fine" said Dana.  
  
"Sure we will" added Casey. "Nice stroll in the woods. What could happen?"  
  
"The bears could get you" said Dan.  
  
"Or Ms. Bigfoot" added Natalie.  
  
"Go" said Dana firmly.  
  
Dan looked at Natalie. "Do you think they want us to go?"  
  
"Surely not."  
  
"Get out of here!" shouted Casey.  
  
Natalie and Dan soon left Dana and Casey far behind on the trail.  
  
"Did you notice how those two suddenly look like a couple?" said Dan.  
  
"I know" said Natalie. "This could be it."  
  
"It?"  
  
"The moment they decide."  
  
"Decide what?"  
  
"To invest in short-term, high-yield bonds. What do you think?"  
  
"Oh" said Dan, "sex."  
  
"Not sex" said Natalie. "Well yes, sex. But only as part of a loving, stable, relationship.".  
  
"It's about time. Do you think it will happen?"  
  
Natalie shrugged. "It's a long walk back. They can do a lot of talking in that time."  
  
Dan glanced back at Dana, still just about visible in the distance. "Do you think she's sprained it, or just twisted it?"  
  
Natalie gave him a look. "Neither. She's faking it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's faking it."  
  
Dan was doubtful. "Her pain looked real enough to me."  
  
"It isn't."  
  
"How can you be so sure."  
  
"Well first I looked at her ankle and saw that there was no swelling."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Then I looked at her eye."  
  
"Her eye?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"And?"  
  
Natalie grinned. "And it winked at me."  
  
"The cunning minx."  
  
They walked on in silence for a few moments before Natalie spoke again.  
  
"Can I ask you something Dan?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Were you looking at my ass all the way up here?"  
  
Dan grinned. "Maybe a little."  
  
"Pervert."  
  
Dan shrugged. "What can I say? You have a cute ass."  
  
"Thanks for sticking with me Casey" said Dana as she struggled along, Casey supporting her.  
  
"No problem" he replied. "After all, It's not very often that I get an excuse to lay my hands on you."  
  
Dana stopped walking and stared at him.  
  
"Forget I said that" he said.  
  
"No."  
  
"Ok, don't forget. Just take it as the compliment it was meant to be."  
  
"That's how I was planning on taking it."  
  
"You were? So how come you look like someone just hit you in the face with a shovel?"  
  
Dana smiled. "I suppose because I wasn't sure that you wanted an excuse to lay your hands on me."  
  
Casey stared at her for a moment. "Actually I don't."  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"No. What I want is not to need an excuse to lay my hands on you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But, seeing as how that seems a distant prospect I guess I'll have to settle for what I can get."  
  
Dana pursed her lips. "It's not so distant."  
  
"Isn't it?"  
  
"No. In fact, it's about as close as it's ever been."  
  
Casey looked at her. "That's pretty close."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Because we've been on the brink a couple of times."  
  
Dana nodded. "I know."  
  
"Are you saying we're on the brink again?"  
  
"I am. Are you?"  
  
"Teetering on the edge."  
  
"That's good. We're both on the brink at the same time. It wouldn't work otherwise."  
  
Casey nodded. "That is good."  
  
They stared at each other for a few moments.  
  
"Dana."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How do we get over the brink?"  
  
Dana shrugged. "I guess the only way is to jump."  
  
"Ok." He paused. "Are you ready?"  
  
"As I'll ever be."  
  
"Right then."  
  
They both took a deep breath. Then they moved in close. Dana tilted her head up, and Casey inclined his. Their lips met, and stuck like glue.  
  
"Natalie?" Dana was sitting on the bed watching her friend. Natalie and Dan had done as Dana instructed and had tidied the cabin and prepared supper by the time Dana and Casey returned. Supper had been eaten and now Natalie was packing her things away in her bag.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Um. Do you mind if Casey sleeps in our room tonight?"  
  
Natalie smiled. "I don't mind if you don't. Do you want me to join in or just watch?"  
  
"I want you to leave."  
  
"Spoilsport."  
  
Dana smiled. "You don't sound surprised."  
  
"That you want me to move out?"  
  
"That I want Casey to move in."  
  
"Of course I'm not surprised. I've been watching the pair of you for the past few days. It was inevitable."  
  
"Inevitable?"  
  
"Kismet."  
  
"Hardly that."  
  
Natalie nodded. "Yeah it was. For once everything was right. You wanted it, Casey wanted it. And you both had the time and the space to realize it."  
  
Dana smiled. "I guess."  
  
"God, this is great" said Natalie.  
  
"It is" agreed Dana.  
  
"I am so excited."  
  
Dana gave her a look. "You are?"  
  
"Sure. All this time I've been trying to get you two together and it finally happens. I feel like a mom whose daughter is about to go on her first date."  
  
"It's not my first" said Dana.  
  
"Ain't that the truth."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Natalie just grinned. "So, are you nervous?"  
  
Dana gave her a look. "Why would I be nervous?"  
  
"Why wouldn't you be? This is it Dana. You and Casey, finally, after all this time."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So what if you suck in bed?"  
  
Dana raised her eyebrows. "Would you care to rephrase that?"  
  
Natalie laughed. "I mean what if you screw...." She laughed again. "Oh God, you know what I mean."  
  
"I think I do" said Dana. "But it'll be fine. Neither of us are novices after all."  
  
Natalie nodded. "I'd heard that" she said with a grin.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"But, you know, big night nerves and all that."  
  
"I don't suffer from nerves."  
  
"Casey might. And it's worse for the guy. It's more.....apparent."  
  
"Natalie, Casey will be fine. And even if he wasn't it wouldn't matter."  
  
"It would to me."  
  
"I mean that us having sex tonight isn't about us having sex."  
  
"It isn't?"  
  
"No. It's about cementing our relationship. Acknowledging our feelings."  
  
"God Dana it's sex not a wedding."  
  
Dana gave her a hard stare.  
  
Natalie grinned. Then a thought struck her. "Hey!" she exclaimed, "maybe this will help you get along better with Sally."  
  
Dana frowned. "Why would it?"  
  
"Well you're always saying you have nothing in common and after tonight...." She let it hang.  
  
"Shut up Natalie."  
  
"You could compare notes."  
  
"Do you want to walk back to New York?"  
  
Natalie held up her arms in surrender. "Ok, I'm done."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Just do me a favor."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Try to keep the noise down. These walls aren't very thick."  
  
Dana smiled. "I can't promise anything."  
  
Natalie smiled back. "Good enough I guess." She looked around the room, then she frowned. "Er, Dana?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Where am I going to sleep?"  
  
"With Dan."  
  
Natalie raised her eyebrows.  
  
"He'll be on the floor" said Dana.  
  
"I imagine he will when I tell him."  
  
"I mean he'll be sleeping on the floor."  
  
"And how does he feel about this?"  
  
"He's fine about it."  
  
Natalie looked at her. "You haven't asked him have you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Don't you think you should."  
  
"Casey's handling it."  
  
"Mr. Tactful."  
  
"It'll be ok. He'll do it guy style."  
  
"What's guy style?"  
  
Dana shrugged. "I don't know. Casey will probably say something like, 'Hey Dan I got lucky'. Then Dan will slap him on the back and say, 'Give her one from me'. Then Casey will say, 'But we need the room man, so like, Natalie will have to sleep out here. Would you be cool about crashing on the floor tonight?' Then Dan says, 'Sure Dude, no problem'."  
  
Natalie stared at her. "That's how it will go?"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"If you say so" said Natalie. "Just one question though."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"When did Casey and Dan turn into Bill and Ted?"  
  
"All guys turn into Bill and Ted when they're on their own."  
  
"Do they?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Ok." Natalie frowned. "Which one was Keanu Reeves, Bill or Ted?"  
  
"I don't remember. Why?"  
  
"Because that's the one I want."  
  
Dana laughed. Then she gave Natalie a look. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Sure I'm sure. I didn't fancy the other one much."  
  
"What if Dan was the other one?"  
  
Natalie blinked. "What does Dan have to do with it?"  
  
"A lot" said Dana. "While you were busy observing me and Casey these past few days, I've been keeping an eye on you and Dan."  
  
"We weren't doing anything."  
  
"No?" Dana smiled. "I know I've teased you about Dan, Natalie. You wanting to invite him here, falling asleep in his arms, all that stuff. But you really do like him don't you?"  
  
"Of course I like him."  
  
"No, I mean you really like him."  
  
Natalie looked at her. "Is it that obvious?"  
  
"Not really. I've just been noticing how you look at him differently these days."  
  
"How do I look at him?"  
  
"Adoringly."  
  
"I do not."  
  
"Your eyes glow like somebody turned a light on inside your head."  
  
Natalie smiled. "That's nothing to what goes on inside of me."  
  
"What happens?"  
  
"My heart starts thumping really hard and fast, I can't breathe, and my stomach feels like it's all twisted up."  
  
"Sounds like love" said Dana. "Or malaria."  
  
Natalie grinned. "The former I think."  
  
Dana shuffled alongside Natalie and gave her a squeeze. "When did all this happen?"  
  
"I'm not sure" said Natalie. "It's like I can't even remember not feeling this way. Maybe it was lying dormant for a while, like when I was with Jeremy. Then when we split up it just slowly crept up on me."  
  
"So how does Dan feel?"  
  
"I wish I knew. I think there's something there, in fact I'm sure there is. But I think he's still inhabiting that gray area on the edge of friendship. Sometimes he steps outside into something more, but then he steps back again."  
  
She looked at Dana. "Did you notice if his eyes glowed at all?"  
  
"It's hard to tell with Dan" replied her friend. "He always has this twinkle in there."  
  
Natalie grinned. "I know."  
  
Dana took a deep breath. "You know, tonight could be your chance."  
  
"To do what?"  
  
"To find out how he feels. Casey and I will be.....busy. And you two will be sharing a room."  
  
"You think I should try and seduce him?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Natalie thought about it, then shook her head. "I don't think so. That's not how I want it to be. I want to be sure before I make my move. Otherwise I run the risk of spoiling what we already have."  
  
"So you're going to have him alone all night and do nothing?"  
  
"Oh I didn't say that" replied Natalie with a grin. "I might dangle a little bait and see if he bites. I just won't reel him in yet."  
  
"Dan."  
  
"Casey."  
  
"I need to ask a favor."  
  
"Ask away."  
  
"I don't know if you noticed but Dana and I are......"  
  
"Acting like a couple of dogs in heat. Yeah, I noticed."  
  
"That's not exactly how I was going to put it but....ok. Anyway, the upshot of it all is that we're going to spend the night together. Tonight."  
  
"So it finally happened."  
  
"No, it's finally going to happen. More than once I hope."  
  
"Give her one from me dude."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sorry, I don't know what came over me."  
  
"Right. So obviously Natalie will have to sleep someplace else."  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"In your bed to be precise."  
  
Dan frowned. "Where do I sleep?"  
  
"I thought maybe, the floor."  
  
"The floor?"  
  
"It's good for your back."  
  
"I don't mind the floor Case, but does Natalie mind sharing a room with me?"  
  
"She'll be cool about it. Dana's breaking it to her now."  
  
"Well I'm cool if she's cool. Anything to help the course of true lust."  
  
"My feelings are pure Dan" said Casey. "It's just my thoughts that are dirty."  
  
"I'm sure that's how Dana likes it" said Dan with a smile. He paused before continuing. "I'm happy for you Casey."  
  
"Thanks Dan."  
  
"Not as happy as I'll be when I finally find someone of course."  
  
"Well naturally." He paused. "Speaking of which, I've been thinking about you and Natalie."  
  
"No you haven't you've been thinking about Dana."  
  
"Mostly. But I've also been thinking about you two."  
  
"What about us?"  
  
"Why don't you ask her out?"  
  
Dan stared at him. "On a date?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Is this a trick question?"  
  
"I mean, why are you suddenly suggesting this?"  
  
"Because you look good together."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous."  
  
"I'm not being ridiculous. She's pretty, she's single, and you already know you get along. She's perfect for you."  
  
"She's my friend Casey."  
  
"It just gets better and better."  
  
"You don't hit on your friends."  
  
"Not even the pretty ones?"  
  
Dan smiled. "Besides, she'd probably just say no."  
  
"So you admit you've considered it."  
  
"I wouldn't say I got as far as actually considering it. But I've wondered about her, especially the last few days."  
  
"You have her on her own tonight" said Casey suggestively.  
  
"Don't even go there Casey" said Dan firmly. "I'm not about to jump on Natalie."  
  
"You don't have to sleep on the floor Dan" said Natalie as she watched him preparing his bed on the floor.  
  
"I wouldn't be comfortable in the chair."  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
Dan looked at her. "No I don't."  
  
"I mean we can share."  
  
Dan looked at the bed, which at the moment was still a couch. Then he looked at Natalie. "Share?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
Dan nodded too, slowly. "Just so that I'm sure. When you say, 'We can share', what exactly are you......?"  
  
"Dan, how dare you!"  
  
Dan winced. "I'm sorry Natalie. Forget I.......I knew I shouldn't......." He threw his hands into the air. "I'll sleep on the floor."  
  
Natalie was smiling. "I'm kidding Dan."  
  
Dan wasn't paying attention, he just busied himself preparing his "bed". Natalie put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Dan?"  
  
He looked up.  
  
"I was kidding. I'm not offended."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Natalie picked up Dan's pillow from the floor and tossed it onto the couch. "I'm sure. Now let's share the bed."  
  
"I don't know Natalie."  
  
She looked at him. "What's wrong Dan?"  
  
"It just doesn't seem......"  
  
"Seem what?"  
  
"I'm not sure. But it doesn't seem it. You're my friend."  
  
"Better than sleeping with a stranger."  
  
"That's not what I mean."  
  
"And we've slept together before."  
  
Dan frowned. "When?"  
  
"In the car on the way up here."  
  
"That doesn't count."  
  
"Why not? We were together, close together, and you didn't feel uncomfortable."  
  
"And I wasn't in a bed."  
  
"You slept with Casey in a bed."  
  
"Casey's not a woman."  
  
"So all this is because I'm a woman?"  
  
Dan shrugged. "I guess."  
  
"Sexist pig."  
  
Dan laughed. "There are connotations Natalie and you know it."  
  
"The connotations are in your head Dan. You're worried I'll think you're trying to get me into bed."  
  
"Well...."  
  
"When in fact you're trying so hard to get out of it I'm starting to doubt my femininity."  
  
"Natalie, believe me when I say that you are one of the most...."  
  
"Shut up Dan."  
  
He shut up.  
  
"You know that if you had come up to me leering and suggested we share the bed I'd have sent you packing right?"  
  
Dan nodded.  
  
"And you know that I know you'd never force your attentions on me against my will?"  
  
"I hope you do."  
  
She nodded. "I do." She gave him a smile. "So can you think of a single good reason why we shouldn't sleep together? In the literal meaning of the phrase."  
  
Dan shook his head. "I suppose not."  
  
"That's settled then" she said, and began unfolding the bed.  
  
Dan moved to help her. "Natalie?"  
  
"Yes Dan?"  
  
"About what I said before."  
  
"Which bit?"  
  
"When I asked what you meant by sharing a bed."  
  
"Oh that bit. What about it?"  
  
"You know I wasn't implying anything right?"  
  
Natalie nodded. "I know Dan."  
  
"I just....." he began.  
  
"Wanted to be sure?" Dan nodded. "So that, if you meant, you know, then I could......" He trailed off.  
  
"Do the right thing?"  
  
He nodded again. "Whatever that would have been."  
  
Natalie smiled. "I wonder."  
  
"What are you looking for?" asked Casey. He was laying on top of the bed, not quite naked, watching Dana search through her bag.  
  
"For....things."  
  
"What things?"  
  
"Birth control Casey. Much as I love you I'm not ready to start a family with you."  
  
Casey grinned. "You love me?"  
  
"You wouldn't be here if I didn't."  
  
"I know but, hearing you say it just brings it all home to me. How important this is for us."  
  
Dana looked at him anxiously. "You're not nervous are you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good." She went back to rummaging in her bag. "Damn" she exclaimed.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I don't have any."  
  
"That's ok."  
  
"No it's not" she insisted. "I'm not taking any chances."  
  
"You don't have to" he said.  
  
She looked at him. "You mean we won't.....?"  
  
"Hell no" he said. "I mean I have some in my bag."  
  
Dana smiled. Then she frowned. "You brought some with you?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Meaning you expected this to happen."  
  
"No, it's....."  
  
"I can't believe you actually came up here assuming that we would wind up having sex."  
  
"I was just being prepared" protested Casey.  
  
"Of all the arrogant....."  
  
"Dana!"  
  
She looked at him.  
  
"I didn't expect anything, I didn't assume anything." He looked at her frankly. "I just hoped a lot."  
  
Dana pursed her lips. "I suppose I can't be angry at you for that."  
  
"You can't" agreed Casey. "And I might point out that the only difference between you and me is that I remembered, and you forgot."  
  
"Yeah, well" said Dana with a smile. "I had expectations."  
  
Casey pretended to be offended. "Of all the arrogant...."  
  
"Casey!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did you say they were in your bag?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
She grinned. "Fetch."  
  
"That's me ready for bed" said Natalie emerging from the shower room.  
  
Dan looked up and stared. Natalie was standing there wearing just a tight- fitting vest and panties.  
  
"What's up?" she asked.  
  
"I thought you'd brought pajamas."  
  
"I did."  
  
"Aren't you going to wear them?"  
  
She shook her head. "It's way too hot."  
  
Dan continued to stare.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, it's just that.....what you're wearing....."  
  
Natalie looked down at herself. "Not my color?"  
  
"The color's fine" said Dan. "It would just be.....easier.... if you were wearing pajamas."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Dan opened his mouth to say something, then changed his mind. "Maybe I should sleep on the floor."  
  
Natalie sighed. "Don't start all that again Dan. It's not like I'm naked or anything. I'm wearing basically the same as you."  
  
Dan looked down at his T-shirt and boxers. "Yeah" he admitted grudgingly, "but yours are smaller. And more clingy."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So it's sort of.....sexy."  
  
Natalie burst out laughing. "You think this is sexy? You really must get out more Dan."  
  
Dan gave a weak smile. "I meant....sexual. It's more sexual."  
  
"It's more than I'd be wearing on the beach."  
  
"We wouldn't be sleeping together on the beach."  
  
"We'll be under the covers."  
  
"I know" said Dan. "But...."  
  
"But what?"  
  
He looked away. "Nothing."  
  
"C'mon Dan."  
  
He shook his head. "It's embarrassing."  
  
She grinned. "Then you should definitely tell me."  
  
Dan sighed. "It's just that I've never been to bed with a woman who wasn't my girlfriend."  
  
"It's the same for me" said Natalie, "only opposite."  
  
"It's different for guys" insisted Dan.  
  
"How?"  
  
Dan was clearly struggling with the words. "What if I get.........excited?"  
  
Natalie tried to suppress a smile. "Excited?"  
  
"You know."  
  
"I think I do" she said, still trying to keep a straight face. "So......are you likely to get.....in that....condition?"  
  
Dan shrugged. "I might."  
  
Now she did smile. "I'm flattered."  
  
"It's involuntary" explained Dan hastily, "sometimes we can't help it."  
  
"Now I'm offended."  
  
Dan winced. "I didn't mean....."  
  
She stopped him by holding up her hand. "I know what you mean Dan."  
  
"I know it's stupid but I wouldn't want to accidentally.....you know, touch you."  
  
"You won't."  
  
"It's not a very big bed."  
  
"It's big enough."  
  
"I'm not sure" said Dan.  
  
"Quit boasting."  
  
"I didn't mean...."  
  
"I know" she interrupted. "And stop worrying. Even if you were to....make contact." She shrugged. "Well, I'm a big girl now, it wouldn't be the first time."  
  
"It would be the first time with me."  
  
She smiled. "I'd consider it a defining moment in our friendship."  
  
"It would certainly be that."  
  
At that moment the bedroom door opened and Casey emerged wearing a robe. He looked at them for a moment.  
  
"I just need to get something out of my bag" he explained.  
  
"Fine" chorused Natalie and Dan. They watched him as he wandered over to his bag and extracted something they couldn't see, but which they could guess the function of. They smiled as he walked back to the bedroom with it. As he opened the door, Casey glanced back at Natalie. "Nice outfit" he commented, and stepped inside.  
  
Dan looked at Natalie. "I think he thinks...." he began.  
  
"It doesn't matter" she said. "C'mon" she added throwing back the covers, "let's go to bed."  
  
They both got in and made themselves comfortable. "Do you want me to lay the pillows down between us?" asked Natalie.  
  
Dan looked at the small space between them. "I think I'll be ok."  
  
Natalie smiled. "Well, if you're sure."  
  
"I'm sure." Then he smiled. "It would take a lot more than pillows to stop me anyway."  
  
"Go to sleep Dan."  
  
They both laid back and closed their eyes. After a few moments Dan sat up and removed his T-shirt. "It's too damn hot" he said.  
  
"Told you" said Natalie. "Should I take my top off too?"  
  
Dan looked at her and smiled. "Yes."  
  
Natalie hit him.  
  
They settled back down and lay silently for a few moments. Then Natalie spoke.  
  
"Dan?" she said softly.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"I was just wondering."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you excited?"  
  
"Did you get them?" asked Dana as Casey returned.  
  
"Do you know what I just saw?"  
  
"I don't care. Did you get them?"  
  
"Are Natalie and Dan.....?"  
  
"Forget Natalie and Dan. Did you get them?"  
  
"Sure." He held up three packets.  
  
Dana raised her eyebrows. "Three packets? You must rate yourself pretty highly."  
  
Casey grinned. "I just thought I'd bring a selection."  
  
"A selection?"  
  
He nodded. "Ladies choice."  
  
Dana smiled.  
  
"Good morning" declared Dana loudly as she entered the room.  
  
Natalie opened her eyes. "Already?"  
  
"For several hours now. Get up, I'll start on breakfast."  
  
"Good morning" said Dan.  
  
Natalie looked down at the man on whose chest she had been sleeping. "Hi."  
  
"Are you comfortable?"  
  
"Very. You?"  
  
"Better than sleeping on the floor."  
  
"Get up you two" called Dana.  
  
"Dana says get up" said Natalie to Dan.  
  
"I can't until you get off me."  
  
She smiled. "Ok." She rolled out of bed and put on her robe.  
  
Dan got out and did the same. He also put on his shoes. "I'm going to the bathroom" he said.  
  
As he left, Natalie wandered over to the stove. "What's for breakfast?"  
  
"Fish."  
  
"Oh God."  
  
"And what's left of the eggs and bread."  
  
Natalie examined the bread. "I think we'd better toast this."  
  
"There's the grill."  
  
Natalie ignited the grill, took out the bread-knife, and started slicing.  
  
Dana gave her a sideways look. "Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"You know what."  
  
"I do" she said. "But I'm gonna make you say it anyway."  
  
"What happened with you and Dan?"  
  
"Nothing happened."  
  
Dana wasn't convinced. "Nothing? When I woke you up you were both nearly naked and you were half on top of him."  
  
"The key words in that sentence are 'nearly' and 'half'."  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that nothing happened?"  
  
"I thought I already did tell you."  
  
"But you took most of your clothes off."  
  
"It was hot."  
  
"And did sleeping on top of him cool you down?"  
  
Natalie frowned. "Actually......I'm not sure how that happened. We didn't go to sleep like that."  
  
"He didn't seem to mind."  
  
Natalie smiled. "No, I don't think he did."  
  
"Looks like you two came close."  
  
Natalie nodded. "Close. But he wasn't ready."  
  
Dana frowned. "I thought guys were always ready."  
  
Natalie smiled. "Emotionally ready, not physically ready."  
  
"So he was physically ready?"  
  
"Well I didn't actually check but, yeah, I think he was physically ready."  
  
"So why didn't you......?"  
  
"Oh, I could've had him."  
  
"You could?"  
  
"No question."  
  
"But you didn't."  
  
Natalie shook her head. "No. He's still hovering in 'just good friends' territory. I want him to come all the way over before we, you know." She looked up at her friend. "Does that sound dumb?"  
  
"Not at all" said Dana. "You want it to be right, I understand that." She paused. "So, do you think he will?"  
  
"Will what?"  
  
"Come all the way over."  
  
"I think so" said Natalie. Then she laughed. "You should have seen the trouble I had getting him into bed."  
  
Dana gave her a look. "Doesn't that mean he's not interested?"  
  
"No. He was like that because he was so desperate to do the right thing. He wouldn't have made such a fuss if he didn't care."  
  
Dana nodded. "I think I understand. Do you think he's close?"  
  
"He's close." Then she sighed. "It's a shame we don't have more time up here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's easier. Back home there are distractions. Work, other people. Up here Dan could relax, let his guard drop. If I had a couple more days....."  
  
Dana smiled. "The cabin's yours anytime you want it."  
  
Natalie nodded. "Thanks. But enough about me. What about you and Casey?"  
  
"What about us?"  
  
"How was it?"  
  
"Didn't you hear?"  
  
"No, I was out like a light. Must be the mountain air."  
  
"Well, let me just say that Casey wasn't in the least bit nervous."  
  
Natalie grinned. "That good huh?"  
  
"Well I've had better."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No."  
  
Natalie laughed. "So where is lover-boy?"  
  
"Still in bed. I said I'd take him breakfast."  
  
"Breakfast in bed? Boy did he land on his feet."  
  
"I've told him not to get used to it. Today is special."  
  
"Does everyone have everything?" asked Dana.  
  
"Yes Mom" chorused the others.  
  
"Then I guess it's time to go."  
  
Natalie looked around. "I can't believe we were only here a few days."  
  
Dana smiled. "That's because so much happened."  
  
"I guess." She shook herself. "C'mon, let's go."  
  
They trooped out and Dana locked the cabin door while Dan and Casey loaded the bags in the trunk. Dana patted the door and smiled. "Thanks Uncle Mort" she said quietly. The she turned and walked towards the others, limping slightly when Natalie asked how her ankle was this morning.  
  
"Casey?" she said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Here." She tossed him the car keys. "You can drive."  
  
Casey grinned. "Really?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"You trust me?"  
  
"If I can't trust my boyfriend, who can I trust?" The first use of the word "boyfriend" drew smiles from all the other three. "Besides" she added with a sideways look at Natalie, "I can't drive with my sore ankle."  
  
Casey shook his head. "I can see where this relationship is headed." But he was smiling as he got into the driver's seat.  
  
Dana looked at Dan. "Do you want to go in front with Casey?"  
  
Dan glanced at Natalie standing beside him. She smiled up at him. "No" he said. "I'll be fine in the back."  
  
Dana exchanged smiles with Natalie and they all got into the car.  
  
"Let's go Casey" said Dana. "And whatever you do, don't forget to stop for gas."  
  
THE END 


End file.
